


Babysitter

by frankieboi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Fluff, Peter is 15, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tom Holland References, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboi/pseuds/frankieboi
Summary: When May needs to go away for a month for work reasons, she needs someone to keep an eye on her mature, responsible nephew that has another persona where he is a reckless young superhero. Whoever will she call?ONE SHOT!





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I really should update my other fanfics before posting this. I'm sorry. I was inspired by other fanfic that I read a few weeks back and I'm sure it is called 'Wisdom Teeth' something like that. I forgot to bookmark it :( All I remember from it was that it was really well written and that May asks Tony to find Peter a babysitter.
> 
> UPDATE: thatspideylife just informed me that the story I'm talking about is "Wisdom lost, wisdom found” by wolfypuppypiles!!!
> 
> Oh, and btw May knows about Peter being Spiderman!
> 
> I want to remind you that this a one-shot, which means that this is the only chapter in this story. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, it is quite late and I'm tired.
> 
> Enjoy xox

Strolling through his small apartment in Queens, Peter wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack. He was tried after a week filled with midterms, but thankfully it was a Friday and he had the whole weekend to chill out. He dropped his heavy bag that was filled with work and textbooks and opened the cabinet for some Cheetos. To his delight, there was a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos that were waiting for him to open. Greedily, he grabbed the potato chips and began to devour it. 

"Chris, I can't do it."

Peter raised his head to hear his Aunt on the phone as she paced around in the living room. It was a strange sight to see May home this early, she was typically at work until later. May was a nurse at the local hospital and worked twelve-hour shifts unless today she did not go to work. 

"Yes I know that if I go it will earn me more money, but I live in Queens. I have a kid to look after."

Peter slowly crunched his eyebrows together with confusion. He thought to himself of what was happening. Then he began to wonder who the hell 'Chris' was. Then it clicked, 'Chris' was her boss. He was the head Doctor or something like that. But why was he ringing Peter's aunt? Peter knew why the way May talked about him was that he seemed to fancy her, but honestly, most men and women flirted with her. 

May sighed heavily, "Urgh, okay okay. I will go. When does it start?... Tomorrow?!? Jesus, Chris, you could have told me early! ...I will see you soon. Yep, bye." Placing the phone on the sofa she sat down and thought heavily. 

Peter thought that this was his moment to see what the hell she was talking about with Chris. The teen placed the chips on the kitchen counter and stepped into the living room. May raised her head to see Peter staring at her and smiled slightly.

"Pete, I need to tell you something." Peter frowned slightly, "Don't worry you are not in trouble. I just need to talk to you."

"What's happening? I heard you on the phone... by accident. I wasn't eavesdropping." May laughed at listening to her nephew.

"Well, unfortunately, my boss needs me to go, North Carolina, because there is a shortage of staff there as there is a huge case of influenza. Chris needs me there for a month, but he told me he would double my salary." Peter sadly nods, "But Pete even though I said I would go, I don't have too. You say it and I won't go."

Although he doesn't want his aunt to leave, he knows that she has been struggling to pay the bills and rent so doing this would help significantly. But if she does go, at least he can be Spiderman without her worrying and he can go out and not have a curfew nor her waiting up. 

"No, you should go! It is only a month. I am fifteen I can look after myself."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you home by yourself. What if there is a problem?" Her voice was in a slight worrying tone, but Peter needed her to show that he was old enough for him to stay by himself.

"Seriously, May, I can look after myself."

May tensed her jaw as he stared at the teen in front of her. Her baby! She could not leave him by himself. "What if I ask Ned's parents to see if they would let you stay at his house for the next month? His parents love you!"

"Erm... May I can't stay at their house because they go on vacation next week." 

"Oh."

"So it looks like I am staying here," Peter spoke quite confidently as he realized that he was successful in the fact that he was staying at home for the month. At least he would be able to prove to May that he was responsible and not reckless like other teenagers. He looked towards May, who was deep in thought. However that was interrupted by Peter's phone ringing, he searched his jean's pocket to find his phone vibrating. He looked at the caller ID and a burst of excitement flooded him.

In the recent months, Tony and Peter had grown closer. Tony would invite the kid to his compound to work on his suit and any improvements that needed to be done. They would spend hours discussing science and would occasionally be stopped by F.R.I.D.A.Y that they should eat something, which meant pizza for them both.

"May! Tony is calling me!" Again, Peter looked over to May who was still deep in thought. 

"Hey, Tony!" Peter's voice boomed with glee and he began to bounce around the room.

As Peter fanboyed with Tony, May was thinking. She decided that she could not leave him by himself. And although she knew he was a very mature responsible boy, he could be reckless sometimes, especially how he is Spiderman. If anything happened to him, she would not know what to do. So having someone here, a responsible adult who would keep an eye on him, would be ideal. But who? She bit her lip as he looked over to Peter who was currently on the phone too.... BINGO!

"Pete, can you pass me the phone please?"

Peter arched an eyebrow at his aunt and hesitated for a moment, "Peter I am not going to scream at him! I just need to ask for a favor."

May knew from the beginning that Peter was an intelligent boy who was quick so him quickly realizing what May was about to do was extremely obvious. 

Peter gasped in disbelief and moved backward. He stared at his aunt unable to speak and totally stunned by her idea. Peter could not grasp the idea, May was not the biggest fan of Tony Stark so why would she ask whether Peter could stay at his house for a month? But also, Peter did not want this, he wanted to show people that he was not a kid. How could he show this when everyone keeps treating him as one. 

"May, no! Please don't!" The desperation in his voice was present as he tried to whisper to his aunt. However, May already had her hand out waiting for Peter to hand his phone over. Peter formed a slight pout on his face and tired his puppy-eyed face, which did not work by May's face becoming more firm. But Peter didn't want May to ask Tony, so he stood on his ground and tried his best to look confident. And although Peter was Spiderman and had fights with people who would kill him instantly, the way May look at Peter's refusal made him want to shit his pants.

"Hand me the phone, Peter." May's voice was a whisper yet a hard and angry tone. Peter stared at his aunt for a little longer before May got too tired of playing Mrs. Nice Guy. She grabbed the phone her nephew's hand and walked away. 

"But-"

"Peter, go to your room. Now!" Peter furred his eyebrows and sighed as he dragged himself to his room.

He opened the door and slammed the door shut. And although he knew that he was being dramatic, he still slammed it. Peter sloughed in the desk chair and grunted with annoyance. He didn't want this to happen. God, he felt embarrassed by this so much. Peter thought about how strict May was to him and how she did not understand how it feels. He hoped to God that Tony would not go with it and that he was busy. It was not that he hated Tony and that he did not want to spend time with him - it was the complete opposite - he wanted to show him how mature and responsible he is. Sighing loudly, he grabbed his notepad and a black inked pen and began to write his English essay so that it would distract him from the whole situation. 

As she watched her sullen nephew walk to his room and slam his door, her attention shifted to a voice from Peter's phone. 

"Hello? Peter? Are you there?"

May breathed slightly and raised Peter's phone to her ear. "Erm... hello. This is May, Peter's aunt."

"Oh hello May, how are you on this fine day? Whatever Peter did, I did not authorize it, okay? I don't want you screaming down my ear... again." 

May laughed slightly, "That is not why I am the phone, Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed in relief, "Okay, cool. But May please call me Tony."

"Yes, of course, Tony. Well, I am on the phone to ask for a favor that you could help with." She could hear Tony hummed and for the first time, she felt slightly embarrassed. She should not ask Tony to keep an eye on Peter because why should he. Peter is just a kid that he helps with Spiderman, not Peter. And ask whether he could stay at Tony's place, how rude does that sound? She bit her lip in thought once again.

"Errrrr... May? God, why is there so much bad signal or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. No bad signal, I just paused to think."

"Right. What were you doing to say?"

"I hope I don't sound rude or anything but I was wondering whether you could look after Peter for a month? I have to leave because of work and I want someone to keep an eye on him. But if you cannot, don't worry. I know that you are a busy man." 

There was a moment of silence before Toy spoke, "So you need me to babysit the squirt for a month at my place?"

May felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as they lit the small living room, "Yes, but obviously you do not need to accept, of course."

"Yeah sure. When is Peter coming to mine then?"

She felt her mouth go dry in shock. Wait, so Tony said he would look after Peter? "Well I go tomorrow morning but I-"

"Tomorrow it is!" 

"Right yeah, yeah. But Tony I need to discuss some stuff with you involving Peter." Her voice changed from shock to firmness as she realized that this was going to go through with it. 

"Yeah of course. I'll come early tomorrow to discuss it. What time do you leave?"

"Nine."

"Right I'll come at eight. See you then."

May heard the phone indicate that the call ended, but she stood there in silence. She couldn't believe it. Tony actually agreed with it and everything is going to be fine, well expect how Peter will react. She sighed quietly and walked to her nephew's bedroom. She knocked on the door twice before entering and saw her nephew sat on the chair for his desk. The main light was not on, but the room was lit by the small lamp on his desk that shined a white light around the room. Peter seemed to be writing words on a notepad as he looked up with a blank expression. 

She was the first to speak, "Hey."

Peter nodded at her and he carried on writing in a notepad. "So Tony said that you can stay at his for the month." Peter nodded again and sighed heavily. "I know you didn't want me to ask Tony, but I had to Peter. I didn't want to leave you here all by yourself, okay? And I know that you probably feel embarrassed about it but try and look at the bright side. You can be in the lab every day."

It took everything in Peter to not shout so instead a whine came out, "But May I am trying to prove to Tony that I'm not a kid and that he can trust me with the huge stuff but by doing this it is doing the opposite effect. And May, I am fifteen. I don't need a babysitter to look after me. Urgh, this is so unfair!" By emphasizing the 'so', he looked at May and gave her his best sad eyes.

May crouched down and held Peter's cheeks so that he would listen to her. "Peter, you listen to me. You do not need to prove yourself to Tony or anyone else for that matter. You are so bright and have so much potential. And yes having a babysitter is so uncool but it is Tony Stark! It could be worst."

"I know."

May stood quickly stood up and made her way towards the door, "I'm making dinner. I was thinking of getting Chinese food. You want your normal?"

Smiling, Peter nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

 

\---------

The time was 7:45 am in the morning and May was expecting Tony to arrive any minute now. She was eating some oatmeal with chopped bananas as she attempted to read yesterday's paper. Nervous. Absolutely nervous wasn't the way to describe how she was feeling. She was nervous about the fact that she was leaving Peter for a month, the job at North Carolina and how Tony was going to look after her kid. And although Peter was not as angry as last night, he still did not like the idea. He tried to change her mind last night by pleading or giving her the puppy-eyed face, even though it was adorable, it did not work. There was a knock at the door, and May placed her bowl of oatmeal on the kitchen counter. Opening the front door, he was welcomed to Tony who was grinning in a well-tailored navy suit with a bold floral necktie that was styled with low-tinted and metal-framed sunglasses. 

"Good morning May! You look fabulous, like normal." Tony raised his hand that held a brown bag, "And I brought croissants."

"Good morning to you too. And thank you, but I have already eaten." She moved out of the way so that Tony could walk in and she made her way to the living room. 

"Well you are on a long journey today, so take one for the ride." 

"Yes, sure. Good idea." 

She sat on the couch and Tony did the same. "So before I say anything, I want to thank you for looking after Peter. I know that it is a long time, so thank you."

"Don't worry May. I like the kid."

May smiled and proceeded, "I don't think Peter was so up for the idea. He told me that he didn't need a 'babysitter' and I think that he is slightly embarrassed with it all. I know that he is very level headed but he can be reckless."

Tony nodded his head, "Most teens are."

She hummed in response, "Right so there are some rules that we have in place here and I want to tell you in case of any funny business." Tony again nodded and listened carefully. "So with him being Spiderman, he has to do homework first and then Spiderman. No excuses. If he has any important tests, he has to revise for them first before going out. Also, he has a curfew for Spiderman, which you know of and if misses it, he is grounded normally. Make sure he gets at least 6 hours of sleep and that he eats something proper each day. He will try and convince you that eating Pop Tarts and Cheetos are proper. School starts at 8 am and finishes at 2.45 pm. But if I missed anything, here is a list that I pulled together last night for you." She reached out to her pocket and handed it to Tony. 

"Okay, right." His voice was slightly worried by all the information, so May spoke on, "If you need me I am one phone call away." Tony nodded. 

"I'm going to get Peter and say goodbye. Thanks again! I really appreciate it." She left Tony in the living room and strolled to Peter's bedroom. She knocked at the door twice and saw that Peter was still in bed. May gently touched Peter curls and moved them away from his face to reveal Peter's baby face. 

"Pete. Hun, I am going now."

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw May in front of him. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes to remove the crust that formed in his eyes. As he sat up, May noticed Peter wearing fluffy Avengers jammies. 

"Tony is here."

His voice was gentle, "Okay. I won't be able to convince you that I don't need a babysitter, would I?"

"Nope. Sorry honey." Peter sighed. 

"Well, I better go. I love you so much and I am going to miss you! Be safe and take care of yourself. Listen to Tony and be on your best behavior." Peter nodded. "And what do I say about Spiderman."

Peter rolled his eyes at his aunt as he forced himself to speak, "School work, sleep, food and social life over Spiderman."

May smiled at Peter's not so enthusiastic voice. 

"I'll walk you to the door." Peter climbed out of his bed as he quickly hopped on a hoodie. Opening his bedroom door he made his way to the living to see Tony sat down staring at a piece of paper. Tony raised his head and looked at Peter pants, "Cute PJs pant." 

May went to the door and looked at both of the men in stood of her. "Right okay. Goodbye. If there are any problems, call me. Tony if he gives you any cheek, you call me. I'll put him in his place."

"May!"

She smiled again, and Tony gave her the brown bag. "Take care, and I'll keep an eye on him."

"See you next month, I love you." Peter and May came together and hugged for a moment before May began attacking him with kisses. She smiled and opened the door and left.

Both Peter and Tony sighed and looked at one another. "You hungry kid? I bought some croissants." He walked to the kitchen towards the place of croissants that he removed early from the bag.

"I love quacksons!"

Tony twisted around and gave a look of confusion, "I have croissants, not quacksons, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and give it a kudos! xox


End file.
